


Requesting Backup

by miseryysmith, supertrash_lana



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Love/Hate, M/M, Or maybe just don't hate me, Please don't hate us, Really new writers, Swearing, i guess, it’s just good for the storyline, lol i already have planned who i want to die, lol nurse by day hitman by night, not that i hate them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseryysmith/pseuds/miseryysmith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertrash_lana/pseuds/supertrash_lana
Summary: An efficient hitman, popular among his employers, runs into a crazed serial killer who just happens to be his target. He requests the help ofseveral other major criminals such as a con artist, a hacker and even a whole mafia gang and more to help take this target down. Not exactly an easy task. Let's hope they all live to see the light of day (or in this case the end of the story).





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hi readers! Or people-- What do you like to be called? Sorry I'm just a really new writer. I've been writing with my friend supertrash_lana (you should totally check out her story called 'Staked' if you haven't already, seriously, I'm totally hooked on it). Anyways! Please don't hate me because I'm super new to AO3! I'm trying my hardest.... And I know this sounds creepy but I literally told myself, "If supertrash_lana thinks I'm a good writer, then it must be true!". Like, I'm really pathetic in lots of ways. Anyways, this chapter is just a really short introduction to get you introduced to the story! We hope you enjoy! :D

The sky was dark and sprinkled with tiny glowing specks of stars in the far distance. The moon's figure was beginning to roll up from behind tall buildings and skyscrapers in the horizon. A solemn, dark silhouette made its way down the empty city sidewalks. Not many buildings' lights were on, except for a few apartments shining a very dim light into mid-air. The full moon was just bright enough that he could see his target walking down the road, but just dark enough that his target wouldn't be able to see him. The dark silhouette hesitated, glancing around, before disappearing into an alleyway. He crossed the street and climbed up a fire escape ladder of the building towering above the alley the figure entered. He stared down into the alleyway, spotting his target leaning up against the brick wall and tapping into an earpiece. The dark shadow figure below began to speak in a low whisper into his earpiece,  
"Yes... What? N-No! Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." At this moment, he jumped down from the building and held a knife up to his target's throat, "Agh! What the hell?! Vanoss?" The figure yelled.  
"Wait, what?" He pulled his knife away from the figure's neck.  
"I-It's me! Tyler! Jesus fucking christ! You scared me for a second, there!" Tyler gasped for air, still winded from the shock.  
"Tyler? Wha- I thought you were my target!" Vanoss stammered helplessly.  
"Well, you thought wrong. Your GPS tracking device must've been tracking my coordinates instead of you target's. Well, boss... Co' is callin' me, so I wish you luck, and I'll be meeting you later?" Tyler saluted his employer as he began to walk away.  
"Of course. Good luck on talking to Co'. He's been in a pretty stiff mood today." Vanoss turned back around to face Tyler.  
"Hm, why?"  
"Our only hacker ally tapped into the system and played a prank on him. He wasn't very happy." Vanoss folded his arms and leaned against the wall.  
"Wait- Since when did we have a hacker ally?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.  
"You've met him before, for god's sakes, Tyler! We teamed up with him right after we got the one arsonist on our side." He rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you mean THAT guy? He's a hacker? Damn, I thought he was a target." Tyler shook his head.  
"That's sort of the point. Criminals like us have to keep a low profile. Now go talk to Co'. He'll be pissed if you don't there soon." Vanoss responded.  
"Okay. I'll tell him to relocate the tap system in your tracking device so the coordinates are on your actual target and you don't end up slitting one of our throats." Tyler said.  
"And if he doesn't relocate it..."  
"'I'm slitting his throat.'" They both said in unison,  
"Yeah, yeah. The amount of times you've said that is unfathomable and uncountable. I'll see 'ya later." Tyler made a weird noise that was a mix between a scoff and a laugh and began to fade into the darkness. Vanoss sighed and nodded to himself in silence before hesitating and mumbling,  
"Later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I told you the chapter was going to be really short, didn't I? (Or we? I don't know, I'm so bad at this whole writing thing!) But don't worry! If you actually are liking this story, then there's plenty more to come! (BTW! One thing I found out supertrash_lana and I have in common! We both LOVE using swear words in our writing! Lol)


	2. A Bloody Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets a call from his boss and is left hopelessly tired. Taking a rest, he ends up meeting a mysterious stranger while sitting on a curb. This stranger finds Evan's bloody knife on the street and they take it to the police department, Evan having to lie about almost everything, when all he wants to do is just go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S LITERALLY BEEN SOOOOO LONG!!! It's supertrash_lana, here, and... MISERY AND I ARE SO SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS STORY FOR SO LONG I REGRET IT SO MUCH AND I WANT TO REVIVE ITTT! 
> 
> So... with that little apology out of the way, please enjoy this (very long overdue) official chapter of Requesting Backup!

Vanoss' earpiece buzzed lowly as he exited the alleyway, walking in the opposite direction that Tyler headed. He tapped it and answered,

"Who is it?"

"It's Co'. Is 024 Agent Tyler on his way?"

"Yeah he just left- Wait. How did you know I was just with Tyler?"

"I relocated the interior data in your tracking device's tap system so your tracking coordinates were following 024 Agent Tyler instead of your assigned target. Do you've a problem with that?" 

"What the hell?! I could've killed Tyler, and you just sat there and watched!"

"One less man to pay wage to."

"Oh my god. Why do I even work for you? You're such a self-absorbed money-driven bastard! All you care about is your money and your reputation!"

"Why do you even ask that, Agent 001? You know why you still work for me. It's because you can't leave. You're the best on my worldwide system of assassins. And you know why I keep you here working for me? Because of your potential. You're ranked 001 on my assassin network chain. That's impressive because usually, regular hitmen don't get as far as 100. You're efficient. Quick and quiet. An arsonist wouldn't be quick nor quiet. A sniper would be quick, but not quiet. A drug lord would be quiet, but not quick. Capiche? But that's what usually get hitmen fired. They spend so much time worrying about their tactics that they lose the target entirely. You're not like that, are you?" Co' asked the last part rhetorically, "Now... Find your target, slit his throat, and be done with it." 

He abruptly hung up.

"Oh my god..." Vanoss covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes with his palms as he walked down the street.

-

He sat down on the curb of the side of the road and put his head in his hands as it began to downpour. He unclipped his earpiece and shoved it into his coat as raindrops dripped from the tips of his hair down onto his nose, and from there, onto the ground in between his feet.

"Rough day, hm?" He heard an unfamiliar voice echo from beside him. He glanced over to see a man sitting next to him on the curb. His blue eyes were terribly bloodshot and his neck was a little bruised. He wore a blue coat that had a very tall collar that reached his jaw and his black hair was fallen flat from the rain.

"Um- Yeah." Vanoss responded awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to this mysterious stranger. The man kicked a puddle of water that pooled up beside the curb  
with his black boot. There was the sound of metal as he kicked,

"What the hell...?" The man mumbled, reaching into the puddle. He pulled out a sharp looking blade and right as he saw it, he dropped it back onto the ground in either shock or fear. A spatter of blood was dried onto the sharpened end and it had a single deep scratch right down the center of the knife. Vanoss immediately recognized it as his own. He must've dropped it as he opened his coat to tuck away his earpiece. Except, he couldn't let this innocent civilian know that he killed people for a living during the night by picking it up and claiming it as his own!

"O-Oh god!" Vanoss played it off, "I-I should take this to the police department!" He picked it up with his hands that donned fingerless knife-proof gloves.

"Wait! I'll tag along." The man offered.

"N-No, I should really-"

"Don't try to say you should just go alone. We all know this part of town's dangerous at night. Especially with that you-know-who serial killer lurking around, yeah?" The man stood up, following in Vanoss' footsteps. Well, now Vanoss' plan to just run off and keep the knife was busted, so he'd just have to turn it in to the police and use a different one tomorrow. And that was his favorite blade, too...

"Fine..." Vanoss discreetly and swiftly ran a special part of his glove across both sides of the blade, erasing any fingerprints that might deem him guilty.

-

Vanoss and the stranger sat in the police department head's office, explaining what happened in way too much detail needed to the officer.

"How did you find it in the first place?" The officer asked.

"We were both sitting on the curb, when I kicked a puddle and heard a metal clang. I picked it up, unknowing of what it was, but once I saw it, I immediately dropped it back into the water." The stranger rubbed at his bloodshot eyes.

"Why are your eyes so bloodshot, sir?" The officer asked.

"A long night of driving. I just got back from visiting my family who lives halfway across the country. I couldn't stop to sleep because I had to be at work today or else I'd be fired." He responded.

"Where do you work?"

"I work for the movie industry downtown as an assistant director. We were just shooting opening scenes for an upcoming movie."

"What's your name, sir?"

"Jonathan Del." This caused the officer to scribble something down onto a note pad, not like he hadn't already been doing that the whole time.

"What's with the bruised neck?"

"One too many drinks and an insult at the bar, sir."

 

"Thank you. Now you," He gestured to Vanoss, "Is everything he said true?"

"I wouldn't know, officer. I've only just met him a few moments ago when he sat down next to me on the curb." Vanoss responded.

"Interesting. Is what he said about finding the blade true?" 

"One hundred percent. I would've said something if it wasn't."

"Why were you sitting on the curb in the first place, this late at night?"

"I just finished a long night of working my night job. I was going to flag down a taxi to take me home so I could sleep before my day job, but I felt so stressed that I just rested for a minute on the curb."

"Where do you work for a night job?" The officer asked. If this was Vanoss' cue to panic, he didn't miss it. Co' always told his hitmen the name of his actual day company just in case they were in this situation, but so many things were running through Vanoss' head. He had to be quick. What was it?! Um... The college? No... The enterprise? No, no! It was...

"I work for the city's hospital as a nurse in the ER during the night." Vanoss was basically sweating at this point.

"Your boss's name?" 

Oh god... The only thing Vanoss ever called him was Co'... Panicking again, okay! The only place it said Co''s name was on his business card, but it would look suspicious if he just took out his business card to look at his fucking boss's own name!

Vanoss pulled out the business card and slid it across the desk, as if almost promoting the company. He used his very quick and precise eyesight to catch a glimpse of the name before he fully slid it across the desk.

"He prefers to go by Basically. Owner of our city's hospital." It felt so wrong to lie about being a hitman...

"And your name?"

"Evan Fong, officer." More scribbles.

"What's your day job?"

"I work at the same company during the day, sir. Only, my boss is different and I work in the hospital's east wing during the day instead of the ER like during the night." Finally a job he didn't have to lie about.

"Your day boss's name?"

"Marcel, sir." Evan said. Felt wrong to lie about his boss when "both of his bosses" are the same fucking person!

 

The officer cleared his throat, picking up the plastic bag with the blood covered knife in it, he called in an assistant,

"Ryan! Get in here and run fingerprint scans and a DNA test on the blood."

A short man with a small build wearing a long grey trench coat ran quickly into the room, his belt loops holding many different utensils - a magnifying glass, a stack of small papers with black boxes drawn on them, a pen, a single needle, a small test tube, a pad of stamp ink and what looked to be a clicker that you attach to some sort of machine - and he grabbed the bag from the officer before scampering off again.

"I ask you two to stay here at the police department while we run these fingerprint scans and DNA tests. I apologize for keeping you even more sleep deprived than you already seem to be." The officer stood from his chair and followed the man deemed "Ryan" into the back room. Evan nervously flinched and glanced over at Jonathan who was sitting next to him, who had an unsettling grin spreading from ear to ear. Evan began to tap his foot incessantly on the ground in fear of them finding a rogue fingerprint of his own that would prove he used the knife. Vanoss snatched the latest newspaper from the officer's desk out of instinct, nervously flipping through the pages. He landed on page six, but stopped reading in suspicion. 

 

"The masked serial killer is on the loose, yet again! This serial killer, going by code name 'Delirious' has killed over forty people in the past month. Police  
are only able to spot him in public by his insistent trend of always wearing blue to the crime scene-"

 

Delirious... or- Jonathan Del... Evan flinched again and looked over at the man sitting next to him who happened to be wearing a blue coat. Either Evan's sitting next to an infamous serial killer or this is just a terrible... terrible coincidence. Jonathan leaned over Evan's shoulder to take a look at what he was reading.

"Oh, isn't that just terrible?" Jonathan gasped, "I mean- Who would do such a thing?! Who even has a mind that would find joy out of killing so many innocent people?! It's just the worst thing I've ever heard of. I hope the police find him soon." He shook his head in despair.

"Y-Yeah. I really hope this doesn't continue for long... I mean, it really interferes with my jobs." Shit, I said too much, I said too much-! I can still play this off! "I mean- B-Because I work at a-a hospital...!" Definitely not because I'm actually a hitman.

"Yeah, I can imagine how busy your days must be. You look pretty tired." Jonathan examined Evan's face and frowned, shaking his head and sitting back in his chair, spinning in a circle. They sat in silence for a good minute, the only noises they could hear being the heavy rain falling outside and the sound of some sort of machine running somewhere in the building. The door to the back room creaked open and both the officer and Ryan stepped out empty handed.

"No detected fingerprints. Don't worry about the DNA test on the blood. You boys are free to go." The officer smirked over at them.

"Thank you officer." Evan tipped his head to the man. Evan knew the exact person the blood on the knife was from. The bitch was hard to kill... But it didn't matter anymore.

"Thank you officer. Good luck on finding the perpetrator." Jonathan gestured down to the newspaper and tapped with his index finger before lazily saluting to the men and walking out alongside Evan.

"Ugh, what time even is it?" Evan blinked slowly into the dark street. The man next to him pulled out a cell phone,

"Four AM."

Evan groaned again, "That took an hour?! I'll be lucky if I get to bed by five and get six hours of sleep tonight..." Jonathan raised an eyebrow as they walked to the curb, "My night job ends at three and my day job starts at noon."

"Hm." Jonathan responded, "You didn't happen to lie about your night job, did you?"

Shit, what the fuck? How- "N-No...? Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just a little unusual to only work until three AM in the emergency room. Especially at times like these when there's so many serial killers and... hitmen." Jonathan stretched out the word as if he knew Evan was a hitman. A chill ran down Evan's spine and he nervously said his goodbyes to the man and flagged down  
a late night taxi.

There's never been a feeling more comforting than the feeling of his own bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How.... How did you like that? Was it good? Was it fucking terrible? Please please pleaaaase give me feedback! Misery and I need it... well... MISERABLY!! Although I've written one more story than her (hah, beat ya), we both still are shit at writing.
> 
> (Also shameless promo pls go read my really old story Staked about the squad and vampires and supernatural stuff please and thank you I really do love you allllll)


	3. A Deadly Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan wakes to Tyler and gets the day over with to get to the best part: being a hitman at night.
> 
> Being called up to the boss's office, Evan gets news about his deadly new target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I promise it gets better, this was sort of just a filler chapter for now, but i hope you enjoy it nevertheless!

The sun shone brightly on his face, blaring through his window's blinds. He heard a loud knock on his apartment door, the knock being loud and obnoxious but at the same time seeming cheerful somehow. After not getting up for a few minutes, the knock sounded again along with a,

"Come on, bitch! I know you're fucking awake in there!" 

Evan groaned at that familiar voice,

"I'm coming... I'm coming..." Evan called lazily towards the door of his bedroom. He stumbled out of bed and ran into a couple doors in a groggy daze before falling against the front door of his apartment and swinging it open, falling backwards onto the ground as he did so. He wrenched his eyelids open just enough so he could see the familiar face of Tyler.

"Come on, bitch~! Get up!" Tyler stepped on Evan's chest, forcing a breath out of him, "You're not even dressed?! We're gonna be so fucking late. There're probably a bunch of people dying right now because of you!" 

Evan rolled his eyes at his friend through closed eyelids and forced himself to stand up,

"I'll be out soon." Was all he could force out of his exhausted mouth, "Sit down so you don't... ruin anything." He guided Tyler over to his couch and forced him to sit down while Evan trudged back over to his room to get dressed. He tugged on a pair of scrubs that all nurses had to wear in that stereotypical blinding blue color that you could see almost any nurse in. He brushed rushed across the hall into the bathroom and neatly brushed his hair up into his regular faux hawk (a hair style he only had because, frankly, he just liked saying the word "faux"), and washed his hands because... he's literally a nurse. He quickly grabbed his work bag with his phone and snacks (he gets hungry on the job) and ran out into the main room, grabbing Tyler's wrist as he went. 

"C'mon, c'mon! Who's the slow one now?!" 

-

Evan enjoyed his hitman job much more than being a nurse. Work these days was so busy because of the serial killer out there. He and Tyler had just gotten into work when two people already showed up with stab wounds. Does this Delirious guy have to start this early in the morning...? Most of the day was just ushering patients back and forth between hospital rooms, and when he did get to assist in an operation, it was mostly just handing the surgeon random surgical tools he'd had absent-mindedly memorized. He frankly didn't enjoy being a nurse very much. The hospital smelled like chemicals and latex, - and when you're really unlucky, it smells like blood - there's barely any time in the day where he isn't doing something life-threateningly important, and it's the worst when they bring an injured patient in who just so happens to be one of his enemies as a hitman, and he's forced to save them! On this particular day, a man was rushed into the lobby who'd been stabbed in the shoulder and the right leg, and he turned out to be an enemy arsonist. All Evan could think in that moment was "I could've so killed you by now...". An to put it quite bluntly, Evan enjoyed killing people more than he did saving people. N-Not in a psychotic way like a serial killer! He enjoyed killing the people who needed to be brought to justice...? Forget it, there's no right way to word that.

\- 

Finally... Evan's favorite part of the day. Six PM. Him and Tyler rushed through the lobby, quickly saying goodbye to their superiors and barreled into Tyler's car. Evan took a deep breath in through his nose, relieved at the smell of fresh air instead of that dreadful hospital smell. He watched as a familiar face he recognized as Co' walked slowly and smugly out of the hospital, with is hands in his pockets, getting into his own car. Evan knew how much of a jerk their boss was, but he didn't really care when it came down to how much he just enjoyed being his 001 hitman. He practically bounced excitedly in the shotgun seat of the car as his friend slammed the gas of his car, racing to the headquarters. After a few minutes of excited foot tapping and loudly yelling popular songs from the 80s - although neither of them were even alive in the 80s - Tyler finally stepped the brakes when he furiously parked next to a tall skyscraper. The two got out of the car and immediately recognized Co's vehicle, who somehow left after them but got there before. The pair walked up to the building, still clad in their obnoxiously bright nurse scrubs, and pulled out their code cards to get into the building. As they walked through the front doors, they ran their card through a scanner, which announced their name and agent number in a robotic voice as they pushed through the revolving door.

"Agent 001 Evan." An annoying beep.

"Agent 024 Tyler." Another annoying beep.

The lobby of the headquarters was huge, the ceiling were unnecessarily high and the whole building was very technology-based. Throughout the lobby were display cases that portrayed holograms of the boss's best hitmen. Evan always decided to avoid looking at the hologram displaying his own face somewhere near the entrance. Tyler ran up to the large empty desk in the center of the lobby first in excitement and pressed down a glowing button labeled "024", holding it down. As he held down the button, the voice of Marcel, their Co' emerged from it,

"Agent 024 Tyler, to my office."

"Yes!" Tyler began to do a stupid dance, quietly sing-songing things along the lines of "I got called to Co's office, I'm gonna get a promotion and you won't!"

"I'm your employer... I can fire you." Evan laughed and rolled his eyes at his friend who immediately shut up, walking up to the desk and pressing the button "001", holding it down.

"Agent 001 Evan, to my office."

"Haha! Not so special now, are ya'?" Evan smiled with his chin up, striding over to the elevator that went specifically up to their boss's office. Tyler huffed,

"Whatever. I just hope we get a chance to go to our offices to take these stupid scrubs off."

The elevator ride up was unbearably long, and the worst part was the deafeningly repetitive music playing on a loop. The side wall was entirely made of glass, so Evan mostly entertained himself by sitting cross-legged on the ground and staring out at the darkening city below as the sun was being engulfed by the horizon. The two heard a blood-curdling scream in the far distance.  
"Must be that crazy serial killer Delirious." Tyler sighed in annoyance, glaring down at the buildings below.

"He's been non-stop these past few days..." Vanoss put his head in his hand, "I'm getting really worried."

"I just hope one of us gets him as our target. I could do with a challenge!" Wildcat smashed his fist into his open hand menacingly. The elevator made a 'ding' sound and the pair stumbled out, being greeted by a room that reminds them much of the oval office or something like that. They approached the single desk in the center of the room and sat in two rolling spinning office chairs across from their main employer.

"Glad you two could make it." He said simply.

"Just didn't wanna get fired." Tyler mumbled before Evan smacked him on the back of the head as a signal to bite his tongue.

"Agent 001, I've noticed on my roll list that you haven't taken down your target yet. What gives?" God, did Evan think his voice was intimidating. It was mostly the fact that he managed to have completely no emotion in his voice at all and yet you could tell how angry he was.

"Well maybe, oh, just maybe it's because last night on my shift you made my tracking device track Tyler and not my target?!" Vanoss clenched his fists by his sides.

"I relocated it to your target directly after."

"My shift was over by then! Besides, you didn't even care if I would've killed Tyler!" 

"024."

"024! What-the fuck-ever! All you care about is your money and that the job is done. You don't care about your employees, and that's why you have me. Because you can't be bothered to actually care about your hitmen. You just want their makings, and if one of them doesn't do their job in 24 hours, you fire them because you have made anything. So what're you going to do? Fire me?!" 

"Actually, no." Basically responded.

"Oh." Evan bit his tongue, falling back into his chair awkwardly.

"I was going to transfer you to a different target."

Vanoss gasped happily,

"Ah, really?!"

Marcel raised an eyebrow at him. Evan cleared his throat and composed himself,

"Uh, I mean- Fine, cool, sure. Whatever."

"Is that your best attempt at regaining your cool?" Tyler whispered to him.

"No." Vanoss replied quickly, eager to hear his new orders. Marcel picked up a thick file full of stacks upon stacks of paper and straightened it once on the desk before laying it back down on the desk and sliding it over to the space in front of Evan,

"I want you to kill Delirious."

Wait, what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 
> 
> The fact that any of you actually want to read this story makes me so appreciative and it just makes me so happy whenever I get a kudos or a comment. 
> 
> I honestly haven't had this much fun writing a story since Staked (which I still so dearly miss :( ) and I have a lot more in store for you guys!


End file.
